


The Hayes Interview

by Hackney123



Series: Washington Live [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hackney123/pseuds/Hackney123
Summary: After the interview with Kate Harper Christian Salviant attempts to interview Ainsley Hayes





	The Hayes Interview

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows from The Harper Interview, however, there is no need to read the Harper Interview first. I would remind everyone that Christian Salviant and the programme Washington Live are both a figment of my imagination any resemblance to any real person or show is totally accidental.

Christian Salviant was staring into the camera as the commercial break finished and said. ‘Welcome back my next guest is former White House Counsel Ainsley Hayes. Please give her a big hand.’ The audience clapped as Ainsley walked on the stage and greeted Kate with an air kiss and took her seat.

‘Ainsley welcome. You like Commander Harper both worked in the Bartlet administration but neither of you are Democrats. Did you find it a problem working for Democrats when you come from a staunchly Republican family.’  
‘Christian Thank you for having me. What you have to remember about the White House Counsel’s Office is that it is not supposed to be political. The job of the White House Counsel and his staff is to give legal not political advice. It is therefore not necessary for the White House Counsel to be of the same political persuasion as the sitting President. In almost all cases White House Counsel would be known to the sitting President and possible friends. This was not the case with me. You mentioned about the similarity with Commander Harper who is also not a Democrat but was a member of the Bartlet administration. There is also a personal connection in that my fiancé recommended Congressman Bailey for his post at the White House as Deputy Director of Communications.’

Before Christian could get another word in Kate responded.

‘You and Sam are engaged when did this happen? You did not say anything when the two of you were over at Christmas.’  
‘Last week he eventually got around to proposing as we were going down to my parents and my Father has been making pointed comments about living arrangements, he is a bit old fashioned about people living together when they are not married. What is it with Democrats that they need to take years to getting around to proposing?’  
‘I know it has taken Will eight years and he only got around to proposing yesterday. Have you set a date yet?’  
‘No should we do a joint one as Matt and Helen Santos would probably want to come and it would make security easier.’  
‘Do not forget President Bartlet would probably be offended if he is not invited.’  
‘True give me a ring and we will talk arrangements. I heard a rumour that you may be looking at a run for the Senate.’  
‘Yes, both of the seats in Oregon are up next time so I am thinking of running as an Independent. I am trying to talk Will into running as well if we both get in then it would be fun. So, are you going to run?’  
‘Not this time around as it would mean running against Sam. Not a good idea. Who will be running your campaign?’  
‘I am trying to persuade Will’s kid sister Elsie to run it for me. If Will does not run, she might do it.’

Christian who was starting to feel left out of his own show decided to intervene. I did not realise that you both knew each other. I assume that you met at the White House.’

Kate who did not like Christian said.

‘If you had done some research you would have known that we did not work at the White House at the same time. Ainsley worked there during President Bartlett’s first term. I worked there during President Bartlett’s second term. We met through our partners.’

Ainsley could not resist joining in and said.

‘Do you remember the first party we both attended, and that Senator mistook us for prostitutes?’ ‘That was funny if Donna had not arrived, he would probably have ended up with a few injuries and learnt some manners.’  
‘Have you heard she is thinking of a run for the White House. I wonder who will run the campaign if she does run.’  
‘I heard that Lou Thornton has retired and moved to a deserted island some where so not her. Do you think her daughter in law would do it?’

Ainsley made a face that indicated she knew something and thought that Kate also knew it.

Christian on being given the cue from the control booth said.

‘That is the end of tonight’s show next week my guest will be former Senator Donna Moss Lyman and her son Senator Lyman. We might be able to hear from the horses’ mouth about a run for the White House. Can we have a round of applause for my guests Commander Harper and Ainsley Hayes.


End file.
